


I Can't Be What You Want From Me (But, Alright)

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Idk Harry's a wannabe slut, Implied Underage Sex, Multi, Pain, There isn't actually any sex?, There's just a lot of pain?, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman had known about Harry's little infatuation with that Peter boy; that's why he was shipping his son off to boarding school. Harry was told to forget the boy with the fluffy hair and the laugh that could warm Harry to his core. What better way to forget than to fuck? </p><p>Funny thing is, Peter and Harry never broke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Be What You Want From Me (But, Alright)

Harry Osborn commanded his boarding school as if he were the founder and head of authority. He was only sixteen, but that hardly stopped the young heir from doing what he wanted ~~\--~~ who he wanted. Harry would be a liar if he told anyone he didn't spend most of his time thinking of the boy he had been forced to leave behind in New York. He could see those big eyes fill with tears at the sound of the news, could still feel those scrawny arms wrapped around Harry's neck as if life would stop if he were to let go. It hurt more than anything to leave Peter on his own, but he had promised that things would be picked back up from where they had been left off upon his return to the city. 

Funny how that all changed the second he hit school. 

Being the heir to one of the largest companies in the world sure did ensure your status as king. The first party he attended was the first time it happened. 

The music was loud and bodies were everywhere. There were couples in various states of undress, all grinding on each other. It was almost comical. Comical, but the body certainly did enjoy it. Damn it all. With pants that suddenly felt too tight, he grabbed the first girl that sat alone gently by the arm. A flash of a seductive smile and she was on her feet.  Her skirt was too short to be attractive. Her makeup was too heavy to give off anything but desperation. Her heels were too tall; she was wobbling. She was in possession of the sort of artificial beauty that was good for a fuck in the dark and nothing more. It wouldn't put Harry off too much; after all, what more was this than a release of the tension he felt due to his time away from Peter?

She knew. She knew that she was a cheap replacement, a face that would be forgotten come morning. She knew that she was filling the void left by another, was a body that would only serve as a distraction. She didn't seem to care too much. Wobbly legs on too tall heels followed the boy in the round sunglasses straight out of the party and straight into his own dorm room. He didn't have to worry about a roommate walking in at an unfortunate time; naturally, he had been given his own room. Ah, the perks of being an Osborn.

Really, Harry Osborn was a damned man. He didn't  _want_ to go through with it, didn't  _want_ to cheat on poor Peter, but what choice did he have? If he backed out, his reputation would be in pieces. If he went through with it, he would be hurting Peter. What did the world expect from him? Harry had turned down plenty of girls much prettier and better put together than this one for Peter's sake. He wanted to be the man that Peter deserved. Where was that man? (Harry never considered the fact that at sixteen, he was still a boy. Why would he? Oscorp men were never boys.)

Before Harry could ponder the woes of his high school reputation for any longer, the girl in the Forever Slutty-One tank top was on his lap, grinding down and kissing his neck like she wasn't still a girl. If Harry closed his eyes and kept his hands on her ass, he could pretend it was Peter. He could pretend his boyfriend's own lips were kissing him  ~~\--~~ Peter would never kiss him like that, but he ignored it.  He could pretend that the little noises spilling from her mouth were from Peter. He could pretend that it was Peter's body that writhed so eagerly atop his own if he really set his mind to it. ~~  
~~

He forced her voice, crying out his name, to sound like Peter's to his ears. He forced her inner heat to feel like Peter's, forced _her_ to be Peter.

When he came, Peter's name was on his lips. Not that the sound escaped; Osborn men didn't fail. To say Peter's name would be to fail. Osborn men didn't fail.

 

The cycle continued on throughout his years of schooling. It was with anyone he could get his hands on; female students, female teachers, mothers that came to visit... Any girl he could get his hands on, for they were  _never_ truly women, was in his bed and moaning his name. Harry Osborn had a reputation to uphold, after all; an image. Harry imagined Peter knew. He had to know; communication was less and less frequent until one day, it all stopped. 

Peter knew. 

 

 


End file.
